The road less travelled
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: What is Liza had lived a little longer? What if when she died, she left William with a new baby? How would that change William and Julia's relationship? Pre-series and heads into season 1. Slightly AU, will eventually be Jilliam.
1. In which William meets Julia

**Paths**

**This story will eventually be Jilliam, but for the moment it is Liziam (William/Liza). Or Wilza. I haven't decided on the name yet...**

**It's slightly AU, but will basically keep to the season 1 and the rest of the series.**

* * *

William walked into the Constabulary, full of energy. He was getting married in a month to the woman he loved and the crime in Toronto was at an all-time low. Of course that meant that William had a mountain of paper work to finish that he'd been avoiding for the last week but William was in such a good mood that he didn't care. The only thing William had to do today that didn't particularly please him was go to meet the new pathologist. The last one had been a crotchety old man who butted heads with Murdoch on every occasion, claiming that William's new detecting ideas were preposterous. Needless to say, William was not looking to forward to working with someone like that again.

After catching up with George and spending half an hour working on paperwork, William decided it was time to meet the new pathologist. He stood from his desk and walked the short distance to the Inspector's office.

"Sir, if you don't need anything, I was planning to take this moment to meet the new pathologist, Doctor Ogden." Brackenreid looked up from his own paperwork with a smirk.

"You go right on over Murdoch." Thomas said with a smile. William could tell there was something that the Inspector was not telling him; he looked like a child with a secret. But William said nothing; he simply nodded and left the constabulary.

William had been in the morgue many times and was used to the sights of the morgue but never before had William seen so many boxes. He peeked into one of the boxes closest to him and the contents of the box took William by surprise. The box was filled top to bottom with medical journals. Intrigued, William searched another box. It too was filled with medical journals. And not just any medical journals but medical journals that William kept on hand in his office. Medical journals that explored new techniques and new medicines. Suddenly William was very excited to meet the new doctor. He was obviously a man with a very open mind.

Quickly William rounded the corner and made his way into the office where he was greet to the site of more boxes. They littered the floor and covered the desk. Some of the books had been placed on the shelves. A human skeleton stood by the desk and William walked over to inspect it. It was a real skeleton and William was amazed; fake skeletons were hard to come by, let alone a human one. William heard some rustling coming from down the hall and his excitement grew. He waited eagerly as someone walked into the room, expecting to see the new doctor. However a pile of boxes were blocking William's view.

"Would you like some help?" William asked as the figure swayed under the boxes' weight. There was a mumbled answer and William rushed to help. He took several boxes from the doctor and placed them on the desk. When he turned around the doctor had moved over to the shelves and William was finally able to see his new college. A woman. William cocked his head in confusion and walked over to the woman.

"Thank you for the help with the boxes." She said without looking at him as she placed several books on the shelf. William gave a tiny nod in response.

"I have come to meet the new pathologist, Doctor Ogden? I am Detective William Murdoch. Are you an assistant of the doctor's?" William asked politely. The woman turned around gracefully and smiled, confidently offering her hand to the detective.

"I am Julia Ogden. Doctor Julia Ogden. It's a pleasure to meet you Detective." William's eyes widened and he sputtered for a moment.

"You are Doctor Ogden?" He asked. Julia smiled again and nodded. William quickly caught himself from saying anything rude and shook the doctor's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He quickly released her hand and pointed to the books awkwardly.

"You have some excellent reading material." Julia turned to gaze at the books.

"Some of them are quite controversial but I do think they make for an excellent read, yes." William reached for one of the books he recognized.

"This one may be controversial but I think it is the future of transplantation of organs, blood transfusion, and possibly a cure for Haemophilia." Julia smiled.

"Blood transfusions? I couldn't agree more!" She exclaimed. William felt a smile growing across his face. As Julia began explain how she believed blood transfusions could help haemophiliacs and do so much more, William knew he would get along fine with this new doctor.

* * *

"But she's a woman!" William exclaimed later that night to Liza at dinner. Liza raised an eyebrow.

"And that is an issue?" She challenged. William shook his head as he cut up his steak.

"It is not an issue that she is a woman. She seems very smart and her credentials are very impressive. It's not a matter of qualification…"

"Then what?" Liza asked. William sighed and put down his utensils.

"What if we have a case involving a child? I am worried that she will-"

"Become too emotional at the sight of a dead child? You fear she will be too emotional on the job because this Doctor Ogden is a woman?" Liza's tone was rising and William could tell he had backed himself into a corner.

"I just-" William tried, but Liza cut him off.

"I should think that anyone would become slightly emotional at the sight of a dead child! I'm sure this Doctor Ogden knows exactly what she is doing. She must have worked very hard to get where she is. Perhaps pathology is not even the field she desires to pursue as a doctor but it is the only one she could attain because no one else would hire her as a doctor for fear that she would be too emotional!" Liza cried standing up from the table. "Really, William. I expected you to be more open minded than this." She sighed before leaving the room. William pushed his plate away and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really needed to learn how to properly explain his words, especially when he was interacting with females.


	2. In which we learn of Julia's past

**The road less travelled**

**Chapter 2**

**At Jez Redfern the Huntress's request/review, I have given Julia a new back story to spice things up. But don't worry; I stayed true to the established character of Julia!**

* * *

Julia was finally satisfied with her new office formation; everything was where she wanted it. Everything, that is except of a few of her medicines which had gotten lost in shipping. They were due to be delivered any day now.

Julia was rearranging some of the morgue's own medicine cache when she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. She turned to see Detective Murdoch holding a rather large box.

"Good morning Detective. What can I do for you?" Julia asked politely. William came down the ramp and held out the box.

"I believe this is yours. It was dropped off at my office earlier this morning." Julia took the box from him and moved across the room to set it on the workbench. She noticed the sealant had been broken almost immediately and frowned slightly.

"I'm terribly sorry that I opened the box. I thought the package was something I had ordered several months ago. I didn't realize that it wasn't meant for me until after I had opened it." Julia turned the box over carefully and point to the mailing address that clearly had her name on it.

"Did you not notice the label?" She asked. Instantly the Detective blushed.

"I must admit I was rather excited to receive my package and did not bother to check the label." Julia smiled brightly.

"Well in that case Detective, you are forgiven." William smiled back at her.

"Why thank you Doctor. I promise it will never happen again." Julia chuckled.

"Never say never Detective." She replied coyly. The detective raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He simply put on his hat and tipped it, leaving the morgue. Julia's eyes followed the young detective until he was out of sight. As Julia took her medicines and arranged them at the work bench she tried to return her heart rate to normal. As much as she hated to admit it, she was smitten. She was smitten with Detective Murdoch. As a child, Julia always hated the damsels in her fairy tales that let themselves become so wrapped up in their princes or knights in shining armour that they physically could do nothing all day but think of them. But here she was becoming one of them. After she promised herself she would never do that again. At that thought Julia brought her hand up to her cheek, letting her finger ghost over the skin where the long since faded bruise used to be.

_Julia walked up the front steps of her fiancé's home, excitement flowing through her. She had managed to get several days off after many months of long workdays and late nights. Julia hadn't spent any actual time with Percy in weeks and she was looking forward to being with him. Julia used the key he had given her to get into the house. She knew that Percy would be at his office and so Julia set to work, planning to surprise him. Julia was not one for cooking but she knew enough to make Percy's favourite meal, Shepard's pie. She headed to the kitchen to start preparing the food when she heard a creaking sound come from upstairs followed by a muffled noise. Julia's brow creased in confusion; Percy wasn't supposed to be home. She walked into the main foyer and waited to see if she heard the noise again. Moments later, there it was again. Julia walked up the stairs quietly and then down hall, stopping at Percy's bedroom door. The sounds continued and Julia hesitated. She wasn't stupid and judging by the sounds coming from the room Julia knew what she would find on the other side of the door. A part of her wanted to turn away and leave the house to pretend that none of this was happening. But Julia knew that she had to know and so she reached for the door handle and threw open the door._

_There in his bed was Percy, but he was not alone. Sharing the bed with him was a blonde woman. It was obvious what they were doing and for a moment Julia just stared at them._

"_Percy…" The word escaped her throat and came out in strangled gasp that was just loud enough to be heard by the couple in the bed. They both gasped and shot up and away from each other. _

"_Julia!" Percy cried. "You are meant to be at work!" He jumped out of bed and used a sheet to cover himself as he reached for his robe. He wrapped it around himself and tossed the sheet back on the bed. The woman, which Julia now recognized as Ada, Percy's neighbor, desperately reached for the thick sheet and covered herself with it, eyes scanning the room for her clothes._

"_I got the afternoon off as well the next few days. I was going to surprise you." Julia said flatly. Ada got off the bed and scrambled forward until she was at Julia's feet. It was at that moment that Julia noticed the heap of clothing sitting at her feet. The woman looked up at Julia with fearful eyes._

"_Doctor Ogden, I am so sor-"_

"_Get out. Now." Julia said quietly, her voice as cold as ice as she stared at Percy. Ada grabbed her clothes and darted out of the room. Percy took a step forward, reaching out to Julia but Julia raised a hand to stop him and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Finally, after a moment had passed, she let go of the breath._

"_Just…tell me why." She asked, opening her eyes to look at Percy. Percy huffed._

"_You do not get to be angry with me." He warned. In that moment, Julia lost all sense of calm._

"_I do not get the right to be angry with you?! Percy, I just caught you in bed with another woman! You and I are promised to each other and you tell me I have no right to be angry with you?!" She cried, anger pouring out of her._

"_You are never here! You are my fiancée and I should be able to court you whenever I please, not when it's convenient to your work schedule!" Percy roared. Julia took a sharp intake of breath; now all the cards were on the table._

"_I save lives, Percy. I'm sorry that it does not follow a nine to five work schedule but I am a doctor and you know this!" Julia paused before speaking quietly, "You used to say that was what you loved about me; that I was doctor." Percy sighed deeply._

"_I did love that about you. But now that we are engaged…"_

"_What?!" She asked hotly._

"_I expected you to give up your work when we got engaged."_

"_What?" Julia whispered in disbelief. "Why would you expect such a thing?" Percy shrugged._

"_Because that is what most women do!" He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I should have listened to Charles…" He whispered._

"_Oh really? And what did Charles have to say?"_

"_He told me that this would happen! That there was no way to tame you! Markus bet that once I got you engaged you would settle down and I listened to him! I believed him when I should believed Charles!" Julia felt her mouth drop open._

"_Tame? Tame?! I am no wild animal!" Julia screamed. Then it hit her. "Bet?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Your friends bet on our relationship?" Percy looked down at his feet. "Did you ever bet on our relationship?" When he refused to look at her Julia knew she had her answer. "You bet on our relationship. For how long?" Percy looked up but aimed his gaze at the wall._

"_Since the beginning. At first it was betting that you wouldn't look twice at me. I even bet against myself, you had such a higher standing in the community…then the bets got more adventurous." Julia put a hand to her mouth and shook her head._

"_I can't believe this…" She looked at him and locked him in her gaze. "You are not the person I thought you were…" Percy rushed forward and placed his hands on Julia's shoulders. _

"_And I am so sorry about that; about all of this. But Julia, I promise you, it will never happen again. Any of it; the betting, the sleeping around, none of it will ever happen again." Julia nodded slowly._

"_You're right, it won't." She paused. "It won't because…because we're done." Percy took in her words and released her, shaking his head over and over._

"_No, no, no, it's not. I have too much riding on this Julia, to let this end now." Julia let out a strained laugh._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes!" Cried Percy. "My father has cut me off and I stand to lose my place in our societal circles if we don't get married!"_

"_If you do not let me out of this engagement, I will tell everyone about your adulterous ways and then you shall truly be ruined!" Julia challenged. _

"_You witch!" Percy moved forward so quickly that Julia didn't have time to move. By the time she registered what was happening, Percy's fist had connected with her face. Julia was sent reeling backward and towards the dresser. Pain exploded across her cheek and Julia grasped at her face. Her body crashed into the dresser and Julia let out an anguished cry. Instantly Percy was at her side, helping her up._

"_Julia, I am so sorry…I lost my temper…" Julia pushed herself away from Percy, holding her cheek, eyes wide with fear as she took in ragged breaths._

"_You should be sorry, Percy; you have just condemned this relationship. I never want to see you again." She pulled off her engagement ring and threw it at Percy. It bounced off his chest and landed on the floor with a ping. _

"_Julia…" Percy reached for her and Julia stepped away from him._

"_If you come anywhere near me ever again, I will call the police." With that Julia left the room, rushing down the stairs and out of the house._

At the memory of that day, Julia felt her heart ache. She had promised herself that day that she would never let her heart be capture by another ever again. But here she was falling for Detective Murdoch. Julia sighed and looked over at the spot where William had stood. The Detective was so nice and sweet. Surely he couldn't hurt her? Surely he _wouldn't_ hurt her like Percy did? Perhaps, Julia decided, she would open her heart up to Detective Murdoch, just this once.


	3. In which Julia meets Liza

**The road less travelled**

**Chapter 3: In Which Julia meets Liza**

* * *

Julia had been working with the constabulary for a month now and was finally beginning to feel like she was a part of the constabulary. Spring had finally sprung and Julia was in a fantastic mood. Over the course of the month Julia had helped the detective on many cases and had grown closer to him as such. Julia decided the next time she saw him she would invited him to have coffee with her. She planned to drop some medical journals off at his office and ask him there. She did not have make her way over to the Constabulary to see the detective as he came striding into her office in that moment, knocking Julia from her thoughts.

"Detective," She greeted. "I was just coming over bring these medical journals to you. I was reading them and thought you might like to read them." Julia stood and handed them to the detective. He took them and smiled.

"Why thank you Doctor." They stood in silence for a moment as William flipped through the journals.

"Is there something I can do for you Detective? I assume there is a reason to your visit." Julia interrupted. William looked up from the journals, startled.

"Oh yes! I'd almost forgotten!" William closed the journals and smiled at Julia. "Every year station number four holds a picnic. All of the men come with their wives and families. Everyone brings food and there are games to play and prizes that are won. The boys were talking about it today and I thought I would come over here and invite you." Julia felt a smile grow across her face.

"That is so kind of you Detective. And on what day would this picnic be?"

"This Saturday as long as this beautiful weather keeps up." Julia's smile grew.

"I would love to come Detective, thank you." William gave a tiny nod.

"Well, you are now a part of the station number four family so it would only be fitting for you to come."

* * *

Julia walked across the field, carrying a bowl of egg salad. It was something simple she had learned to make years ago when Ruby developed a taste for it. She could see the constables grouped together while their wives talked amongst themselves. Children ran around freely, laughing. As Julia approached the table full of food, a little girl ran up to her.

"Do you have cookies?" She asked. Julia looked at the egg salad and smiled.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." The little girl frowned but shrugged and ran away when her mother called for her. Julia placed the salad on the table and turned, immediately to be greeted by the sight of her favourite detective.

"I see that you've met Lily. She's quite curious young thing." William said smiling.

"Is she your daughter?" Julia asked. She suddenly realized she had asked quite a personal question but she had to know. She had tried to deduce if he was married in the past month. He wore no ring but Julia knew many policemen who did not wear their rings while at work. He never talked about a wife or children but it could be that he was just very private. However the question did not seem to bother William.

"Oh goodness no." He laughed at that and Julia joined in. She stopped however when a brunette woman walked up to them and linked her arm in William's.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" The woman asked politely.

"Oh of course. Doctor Ogden, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Liza Milner. Liza, this is Doctor Ogden." Liza offered her hand to Julia and Julia took it, smiling politely even as she felt her heart sink.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Milner."

"And you Doctor." She returned. The three stood in silence for a few moments before Julia spoke up.

"Well if you'll excuse me," She started. "It was a lovely meeting you." She said as she addressed Liza. Liza nodded in response and William tipped his hat. Julia walked away from the couple, having a sudden need to sit down and breathe. She made her way to a secluded shady area and seated herself down on a stump. Breathing deeply, Julia chastised herself. She knew that there was good chance that he was married and now she knew that he basically was. She was his colleague and it was improper for her to get too close to him anyways. And yet, Julia couldn't help feeling deeply hurt. It in no way compared to the hurt that she felt after she left Percy but it was close. She couldn't exactly describe why hurt so much but it might have been because Julia knew that she had feelings for William; feelings that ran deeper every time she spent time with him and yet William had no clue to her feelings nor would he ever. It may have been that now Julia knew that he could never reciprocate her feelings. Or maybe it was the feeling of rejection; it didn't matter what it was, all that mattered was that it left Julia feeling hurt.

"I was jealous of you." A feminine voice called out. Julia turned to see Liza walking towards her.

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned. Liza smiled and came to stand over by Julia, leaning against a tree.

"When William came home one day telling me the new pathologist was a woman, I didn't think anything of it. I don't know what William's expectations of you were, but you have soared passed them. He comes home and speaks about nothing but you. 'Doctor Ogden this and Doctor Ogden that.' I became quite envious of you. I was worried that this 'Doctor Ogden' I had heard so much about might steal my fiancé out from under me." Julia looked at the woman before her intently for a moment.

"And?" Julia asked. Liza shook her head and smiled.

"When William introduced us, I watched your face fall. It fell only for a second, mind you. William never noticed; he's not very good with recognizing emotions." Julia let out a dry laugh.

"That is true."

"But I saw it. I know what that look means." Julia looked down, almost ashamed and Liza continued. "And I have no worries anymore." When Julia looked at her in confusion, Liza smiled. "You may have feelings for my fiancé but you won't pursue him. If you were going to, you wouldn't look so heartbroken when we were introduced. You are good woman Doctor." Julia suddenly realized why the detective loved this woman. She was straightforward, observant, slightly sly and very kind. As much as Julia wanted to dislike the woman before her, she just couldn't. Instead, she gave Liza a weak smile.

"I honestly tried not to…to fall for him." Liza rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I don't think there is a woman alive who hasn't fallen for William, even just a little bit." She confided. "He is a very kind man."

"And handsome." Julia added absently before her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. Liza looked at her intently for a long second before she burst out laughing. Julia joined in awkwardly. After several minutes the giggles subsided and Liza smiled brightly.

"Doctor, all silliness and seriousness aside, I came over here to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Because I have heard so much about you and yet so little. William only tells me of your ability as a Doctor when I am much more interested in how you got there. I admire women who stand against society." Julia smiled. It was then that she realized she might just have a friend in Liza Milner.


	4. In which William experiences a scare

**The road less travelled**

**Chapter 4: In which Murdoch experiences a scare**

* * *

"There's one more thing," Julia commented, wiping her hands. "Ms. Croswell was pregnant." William, who had been barely listening the whole time he was there, suddenly snapped to attention.

"What did you say?" He snapped. Julia giggled slightly.

"Is married life tiring you out Detective?" She joked. The good Detective had gotten married just days after the picnic and had been married for three weeks; he and Liza had taken two weeks off for themselves and now he was back at work. But today, he seemed distant. He barely paid any attention to Julia's autopsy notes and not once contributed to her findings as he usually did. When Julia searched his face and realized that William was in no mood to joke, she sobered up and cleared her throat.

"I um, I said Ms. Croswell was pregnant. Nine weeks to be precise." William nodded as his eyes scanned the dead woman's body before walking away without so much as a goodbye or an acknowledgment of her work. Julia quickly wracked her brain, trying to figure out if she had done something, said something to offend William. When she could not come up with a reason for upsetting William Julia gave a huff and pulled the woman's body into the freezing unit. If he wanted to be short with her for no reason, fine. Julia wasn't going to fret about something that had nothing to do with her. She crossed the morgue and noticed that William had left her autopsy report behind. Julia sighed and grabbed the report, heading out of the morgue.

When she reached the Constabulary Julia was stopped by Constable Crabtree from entering the Detective's office.

"Constable! What do you think you're doing?" Julia cried. George released her.

"I'm sorry Doctor," He apologized. "But the Detective is in a right mood. I don't know if you want to go in there. He's already snapped twice at me and nearly bit off the head of one of the other constables." Julia looked past Crabtree and watched as Murdoch paced back and forth in his office.

"Whatever is the matter with him? What's gotten him so angry?" Julia asked absently.

"I don't think he's angry," George answered. "He's more anxious than angry."

"About what?" George looked around before leaning in and speaking in a hushed voice.

"I heard him muttering something about pregnancy earlier." Julia nodded slowly.

"Yes, the victim was pregnant." George shook his head.

"No, this was before he came to see you." George and dropped his volume even more. "Now, you didn't hear it from me but I think his wife might be pregnant." Julia's eyes widened.

"So soon?" She questioned, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. Julia was genuinely happy that William was happy with Liza and she was working towards friendships with both Murdochs but Julia would be lying if she said she didn't feel a pang of hurt at the thought of William having children. She could imagine him coming into work, a happy smile splayed across his face, a smile that Julia knew she could never put there. Her hand subconsciously moved to hover over her barren womb. She could never give him what Liza could and in that sense Julia was glad he was with Liza. But the thought of her pregnant…it just stung.

"They did spend two whole weeks to themselves…" George whispered. Julia rolled her eyes and pushed past George. When he sputtered at her, Julia shook the file.

"Constable, Detective Murdoch needs this report to solve a _murder_," She put emphasis on the last word. "I am giving him this report, regardless of his mood." With that Julia burst into William's office.

"Detective," She interjected, rousing William from his thoughts. He looked up at her startled.

"Doctor? What can I do for you?" He asked after he had collected his wits. Julia lifted the folder and smirked.

"You left this in my morgue; I thought you may need to solve this case."

"Oh thank you Doctor." Julia nodded, offering the folder and William took it from her. He flipped through it quickly and looked up at Julia, who was turning to leave.

"Doctor…there is one more thing." Julia turned back him and raised an eyebrow. "I wanted apologize for my behaviour this morning. I realize that I have been rather…irritable lately." Julia gazed over at William; she could see the tension and anxiety flowing through him. She could ask him what was upsetting him so much but would that be crossing a line? She took a breath and decided to hell with it; she hated seeing him so upset.

"Is it anything I can help with?" She asked softly. The detective seemed startled by her question but he quickly recovered, trading in startled for hesitation. He seemed to contemplate telling her what the issue was. Finally he sighed and placed the file on the table.

"I believe Liza is pregnant." He stated.

"Is that a problem?" She asked. William shook his head quickly.

"No, I've always wanted children but this…it's too soon. I have so much work that needs to get done. We're not stable enough financially to have a child. Liza is learning to become a secretary; she'll have to quit in order to raise the baby-"

"You encourage your wife to work even though you are married? How very modern of you Detective." Julia interjected, smiling brightly. William stopped rambling and looked at her quizzically before giving a small, shaky smile.

"If it is what she desires to do then it is not my place to stop her." He shrugged, saying it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Julia smiled softly and tentatively placed a hand on William's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine William," She said quietly, squeezing his shoulder. She had never used his first name before but at that moment Julia knew that he didn't want to hear titles, he wanted her to calm him. "And if you ever need anything, I'd be happy to help, anyway I can." William looked at her intensely before sighing and letting his body sag.

"Thank you Julia, that means a lot." Julia smiled reassuringly at him.

"Take a deep breath; Liza may not even be pregnant."

* * *

The very next day William had his answer. He came into the morgue with a smile on his face.

"You look very happy today, Detective. I take it things have turned out for the better?" William nodded.

"Liza is not pregnant." He said happily. "But it did cause us to have a serious talk on the matter and we've decided to wait to start a family. Just until we're fully settled."

"That's wonderful." William squeezed his hat in his hands nervously.

"I just came down here to thank for what you did yesterday. I just needed someone to talk to and you were there. So thank you." William finished awkwardly. Julia smiled softly.

"Anytime Detective. My door is always open."


	5. In which we see through William's eyes

**The road less travelled**

**Chapter 4.5: In which we see things through William's eyes**

* * *

William was eating alone in the kitchen while Liza lying asleep upstairs. He was poring over the files he had brought home the night before. Back at work for less than a week and there was a murder. Of a councilman's wife no less. William sighed and continued to read. He heard the stairs creaking and William looked up. Liza, his beautiful wife, stood in the kitchen doorway. Instantly William stood and moved to his wife, sweeping her into his arms as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning love." William whispered. Liza pushed him away slightly and stared up with him with scared eyes.

"William…" She hesitated and looked down. William hooked a finger under her chin and raised it gently, forcing her to look at him.

"What is the matter?" William asked seriously. Liza sighed.

"I'm late." William face crumpled in confusion.

"Late? Late for what?" He asked. Liza let out a strained, exasperated laugh.

"I am late for my cycle. My _womanly_ cycle."

* * *

'_A baby?_' William thought for the thousandth time. '_How are we going to raise a baby? We're not ready for a baby.' _William always wanted children. He supposed it came from the fact that he never had a stable family life as a child and thus he craved his own close-knit family. But know was not the time to start one.

"-pregnant." William came out of his reverie with an unpleasant jolt.

"What did you say?" He snapped. Julia giggled slightly and it annoyed William.

"Is married life tiring you out Detective?" She joked, tucking a curl behind her ear. Julia had an odd sense of humor that William usually found adorable but today it just angered him. Who was she to question his married life? William knew that Julia wasn't married nor had she ever been in an overly serious relationship. How could she possibly know the strains of a marriage? The responsibilities? Had she ever raised a child before? No.

William watched as her blue eyes softened when she realized he was in no joking mood.

"I um, I said Ms. Croswell was pregnant. Nine weeks to be precise." She said, slightly uncomfortable. William nodded curtly as his eyes scanned the dead woman's body. She was a very attractive woman.

'_A pity._' With that thought William turned on his heel and left the morgue, vaguely aware of Julia's loud sigh.

* * *

William moved to his office with the intent of solving a piece of this murder but ended up pacing around the office.

"Confounded case!" Murdoch muttered. Nothing about this case made any sense, none of the pieces fit. That, coupled with the fact his mind was otherwise preoccupied made thinking about anything other than his impending fatherhood nearly impossible.

William paced around his office, attempting to come up with a solution to this issue for a good fifteen minutes before he heard a voice.

"Detective," It was Doctor Ogden rousing William from his thoughts. He looked up at her startled.

"Doctor? What can I do for you?" He asked after he had collected his wits. Julia lifted the folder and smirked, cocking her hip to one side as she placed a hand on it. Now, William was already spoken for but he had to admit that Julia Ogden was a truly beautiful woman, especially when she stood like that, confidence running through her frame married with an underlying playfulness. And not only that, but she was generous and she was one of the smartest women he knew.

"You left this in my morgue; I thought you may need to solve this case." William stared at her for a moment before his eyes dropped to the file.

"Oh thank you Doctor." Julia nodded, smirking slightly as she offered him the folder. William took it from her and flipped through it quickly and looked up at Julia, who was turning to leave.

"Doctor…there is one more thing." William called. Julia turned back him and raised an eyebrow. William sighed deeply. "I wanted apologize for my behaviour this morning. I realize that I have been rather…irritable lately." Julia ran her gaze over him; could she see the tension and anxiety flowing through him? She opened her mouth and then closed it almost as if she was going to question him but then thought better off it. She looked him over once more before taking a deep breath.

"Is it anything I can help with?" She asked softly. The Detective found himself startled by her question and realized not only was Julia a beautiful woman but a brash one as well. But he quickly recovered, trading in startled for hesitation. He contemplated telling her what the issue was. Finally he sighed and placed the file on the table.

"I believe Liza is pregnant." He stated bluntly.

"Is that a problem?" She asked cautiously. William shook his head quickly.

"No, I've always wanted children but this…it's too soon. I have so much work that needs to get done. We're not stable enough financially to have a child. Liza is learning to become a secretary; she'll have to quit in order to raise the baby-"

"You encourage your wife to work even though you are married? How very modern of you Detective." Julia interjected, smiling brightly. William stopped rambling and looked at her quizzically before giving a small, shaky smile.

"If it is what she desires to do then it is not my place to stop her." He spoke truthfully as he shrugged. To him, it was the most natural thing in the world. Julia smiled softly before reaching out tentatively to place a hand on William's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine William," She said quietly, squeezing his shoulder. She had never used his first name before and he had never used hers. And yet, it didn't bother William; in fact he found it calming. "And if you ever need anything, I'd be happy to help, anyway I can." William looked at her intensely before sighing and letting his body sag.

"Thank you Julia, that means a lot." Julia smiled reassuringly at him.

"Take a deep breath; Liza may not even be pregnant." William did as instructed.

* * *

The very next day William had his answer. He came into the morgue with a smile on his face, almost racing down the morgue hallway.

"You look very happy today, Detective. I take it things have turned out for the better?" Julia asked when she saw his happy face. William nodded eagerly.

"Liza is not pregnant." He said happily. "But it did cause us to have a serious talk on the matter and we've decided to wait to start a family. Just until we're fully settled."

"That's wonderful." She replied politely. William squeezed his hat in his hands nervously.

"I just came down here to thank for what you did yesterday. I just needed someone to talk to and you were there. So thank you." William finished awkwardly. Julia smiled softly.

"Anytime Detective. My door is always open." William smiled before nodding and walking away. He found himself glad that she would be there for him, if for no reason other than to help him every now and then.


	6. In which Liza is pregnant

**Chapter 5**

**In which Liza is pregnant**

* * *

_8 months later…_

"She's pregnant!" William cried, rushing into the morgue. Julia looked up from her work and cocked an eyebrow. There were several times in the past months that William came crashing into her morgue, believing that Liza was pregnant. He was always so excited now that they were ready to start a family and every time he came back to her, voicing his disappointment. He felt he couldn't tell his wife of his disappointment; after all it wasn't her fault she couldn't get pregnant.

And so he vented to Julia. It was something Julia was both happy and upset about. She was pleased he trusted her but she also felt that it would damage William's marriage if he kept speaking to _her_ about his deep, inner feelings instead of sharing them with his wife. Especially since Liza had experienced a miscarriage. Julia remembered the day three months ago when William entered her morgue solemnly.

"_Detective, what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" Julia asked brightly. Her smile quickly fell when she noticed his posture and the tear streaks on his face._

"_William? Whatever is the matter?" He walked towards her slowly, only stopping once he had invaded her personal space and looked her in the eye. Julia realized he wasn't actually looking at her but rather past her. His dead eyes just stared ahead. Julia slowly raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder._

"_William?" William blinked hard and suddenly he was staring at her with sad, alert eyes._

"_Liza…she lost…she lost the baby." He whispered, his voice hollow as the words forced themselves out of his throat. Tears began to fall down his cheeks and Julia reached forward and did something completely inappropriate. She hugged him. She hugged him with all she had. After all, she knew the pain that the loss of a child could bring. Granted, the loss of her child was deliberate but that in no way meant it hurt any less. _

_Julia felt his arms circle her waist as he crushed her to him. Loud, uncontrollable sobs wracked his body. Julia found she had no words of comfort for him. She couldn't tell him everything would be alright, not when she couldn't guarantee that it would be. The best thing she could say was that eventually it would hurt less. But that was not what William needed to hear and so Julia just hugged him tighter, cradling his head with one hand as he sobbed into her shoulder._

Of course it was not her place to say anything about his marriage and so she kept her mouth shut and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when he needed it.

"Oh? Are you positive this time?" She asked. William nodded.

"Liza's been experiencing nausea for a couple of weeks now and she told me she went to her doctor several days ago to confirm it." Of course Julia already knew this. Liza had come to her several days ago revealing her impending motherhood. She had kindly asked that Julia not breathe a word to William and as much as Julia was dying to tell him, it was not her place to say anything. Plus, she valued her growing friendship with Liza too much. So Julia played along. She smiled and stood, moving to give William a quick hug.

"That's wonderful news! I wish you and Liza all the best." William nodded and his smiled faded.

"Liza is considering taking a leave of absence at work. We thought it might be best that she take it easy considering what happened last time…" Julia sighed and stepped back.

"William, just because Liza miscarried once does not mean that she will lose this baby. It takes time for a woman's body to recover from something traumatic like that and it may take a while but the human body is very durable. Especially the reproductive system." William's eyes flash from sorrow to anger in an instant.

"Forgive me if I want to spare my wife and I the pain we've endured." Julia took an involuntary step back. She took in William's angry stance and instantly felt herself go on the defensive. Julia squared her shoulders.

"I meant no offense; I simply meant to reassure you-"

"I am sure that was your intention Doctor," His words were harsh and bitter. "But do you ever consider that the words that leave your mouth? You are one of the brashest women I know and let me say that it doesn't always work in or favour. In fact, it can be quite off putting." Julia's mouth fell open slightly and silence fell over the morgue. William had never said such things to her, personally or professionally, not ever. It was like a verbal slap. More silence ensued.

"I-I should go." William muttered after a long moment. Julia crossed her arms over her chest and gave a huff.

"I really think you should." Julia replied coldly, locking William in an angry stare. When William could no longer stand her gaze, he turned away, rushing to the door. As he walked away, Julia sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then she looked up at William walking away and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Detective," She called. William spun around, apparently astonished that she was speaking to him at all.

"Give my congratulations to your wife. I wish _her_ all the best." She finished in a passive aggressive tone. Julia watched with satisfaction as the Detective's astonishment turned to anger, as he slammed the door and as he stormed out of her morgue.

* * *

**'Cause, everyone gets tired of fluff... :p**


	7. In which we are friendspart 1

**Chapter 6**

**In which we are friends Pt. 1**

**So my muse kinda died and then we went on vacation and I spent 14 hours on a train in the span of four days and look what came out of it!**

* * *

"You did what?!" Liza cried as she set the table. She placed last of the utensils down and planted her hands on her hips. William sat at the table with the evening paper.

"I had an argument with Doctor Ogden." William repeated calmly.

"About what?" William flipped through the paper.

"She suggested that you continue to work after I clearly voiced my concerns. Saying that you could handle it and that your body was very durable."

"And what did you say?" Liza demanded. William sighed deeply and put down the paper.

"I told that perhaps she should consider the words that leave her mouth. I also told her that sometimes her brashness does not work in her favour and it can be rather off putting." He said causally and coolly, locking his wife is a steady gaze. Liza's eyes widened.

"William!" Liza cried. "How could you say something like that you her?! Julia was only trying to reassure you!" Liza paused and then placed her hands on the table, leaning towards William, her eyes squinting daggers. "And where, pray tell, do you get off saying that I couldn't handle going to work?"

"I never said-"

"You just implied it!" William stood and reached for Liza who shook him off. She moved to stand by the kitchen sink and William followed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so her back grazed his chest. Liza struggled at first but relented when Murdoch squeezed her tight.

"Liza, that's not what I meant and you know it," He whispered in her ear. "I just want you to be safe, healthy and happy." Liza crossed her arms across her chest and huffed deeply. She turned around after several long moments of silence and gave her husband a serious gaze.

"You need to fix things with Doctor Ogden." Liza said sternly. "She is the only woman who I have smart, stimulating, and invigorating conversations with. I can talk to her about things I can't discuss with you. _Womanly _things." She emphasized. "Her world view is not centred on children and conforming to being what society and men expect of her. It's refreshing. She is my friend and I don't want to choose between the two of you." Liza paused. "Because I will choose you," She said almost begrudgingly. William smiled at that and Liza poked her husband's chest hard.

"But I don't want to choose; that's the point. So fix things."

* * *

Four days later, as Liza was cleaning the house, the doorbell rang. Putting her broom aside, Liza moved to the front hall and swung the door open. Standing there was a beaming Julia Ogden.

"Julia! What a pleasant surprise! Do come in!" Liza exclaimed, stepping back and gesturing for the young doctor to enter her home. Julia took off her coat and unpinned her hat from her hair, following Liza into the kitchen. Tea was made and soon the two women found themselves having a jolly good time. After a strong bout of laughter, Julia sighed happily.

"Liza, I want to thank you." Liza gave Julia a puzzled gaze from over the lip of her tea cup.

"Whatever for?" She asked. Julia gave Liza a small smile and put her tea cup down.

"William apologized to me this morning for the hurtful things he said to me a few days ago. And I apologized for…for my own faults. We even came to an understanding." Liza raised an eyebrow but Julia continued. "But I know for a fact that he only reason he apologized was because of you." Liza gave a sly smile.

"And what makes you think that?" She responded coyly. Julia rolled her eyes.

"Your husband was very adamant that I was in the wrong. He made it clear that he was not going to be the one to make amends. Then he comes and apologizes and forgives me?" Julia scoffed, "He would not have done so without some 'coaxing' from you." Liza smiled brightly.

"I did speak with William," Liza conceded. "I told him that if he didn't make amends with you that I would be very displeased."

"Oh really?" Julia laughed. Liza took a dainty bite the tea biscuit on her plate and nodded.

"I told him that you are the only friend I have who I can have smart, deep conversations with. That I would chose him if the choice came to it but I would be very disappointed to do so." At Liza's remark, Julia sat back, settling deep in her chair. As a working woman, Julia did not have many lady friends. Many high society women did not see the point or fascination of working. But Liza did. She understood the need to prove herself in a world of men. Julia suddenly found herself smiling softly. She had a friend; perhaps a best friend. Now if only she could remember to stick the agreement she had made with the Detective.

"I am very glad you were able to convince your husband it would be best to apologize." Liza sipped her tea and smiled brightly.

"As am I Doctor; as am I."


	8. In which we are friendspart 2

**The road less travelled **

**Chapter 7**

**In which we are friends part 2**

**This is going somewhere, don't worry! Liza just has to die first which should in the next couple of chapters so hang in there!**

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

William exited his home, grumbling and muttering angrily to himself. Four days ago he had promised his wife that he would make amends with Doctor Ogden and today he would do just as he promised. But that didn't mean he liked it. Doctor Ogden had crossed a line; she was in the wrong, not him. It was no business of hers; she had no right to meddle in the affairs of_ his_ marriage. Besides, it was not the first time the blasted woman and offered her opinion, however unwanted. And it drove William absolutely mad!

But as William took a chance to breathe, he had to admit that the woman was good at her job. She was perhaps one of the best pathologists station number four had ever had at their disposal. And Liza adored her. So it was William's duty to tolerate her.

As William marched up the morgue stairs, it occurred to him that he didn't actually know what he was going to say to Doctor Ogden. How was one supposed to apologize when one did not believe the words leaving one's mouth? And how was she supposed to accept the apology if she knew it was not sincere? And she _would_ know. William sighed deeply and decided he would just apologize in the moment. If she chose not to accept the apology, that was her choice.

He found Ogden on the morgue's lower level, sewing up an old pudgy man. Music played in the background and Doctor Ogden hummed along softly, slight swaying to the music.

"Who is this poor soul?" Murdoch found himself asking. The words were unintended and hollow sounding. Julia seemed to notice this as well because she cocked an eyebrow at his question. She also seemed startled by his presence. William wasn't surprised at her shock considering he hadn't set foot in the morgue or spoken a word to her in days.

"His name was Edward Cowen," Julia recovered, answering his question professionally. "His family believed that he died of suspicious causes but he died of a heart attack plain and simple." Julia looked William over before gathering her instruments.

"What can I do for you Detective?" She asked coolly. William swallowed.

"I have come to apologize." Julia raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she turned to the sink to wash her hands and tools. William cleared his throat and continued.

"I realize that my actions and words were rather…unsavory and out of line. I had no right to say what I did…" At that, Julia spun around, scalpel in hand, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize!" She cried, waving the scalpel at him. "Especially if you don't mean it!" At that, William lost it.

"What do you expect me to do?!" William roared.

"I expect you to wait until I am finished so that I can apologize to you!" William froze and Julia turned back to her work. William stood there silently for a few moments. She was planning to apologize to him?

"You are a brash woman," He said suddenly. "You speak openly about so many subjects, it flusters me. It infuriates me because you act in a way that I was brought up to disapprove of. And yet my wife finds you fascinating and enchanting. And try as I might, when you're not being infuriating I find it impossible to disagree with my wife. There are times I want to hate you but I just can't. I can't." He finished softly, looking at the ground. Julia turned the tap off and slowly turned to look at the Detective.

"You find me enchanting?" Julia asked softly, brushing a curl away from her eyes with the back of her hand. William glanced away.

"I find you fascinating. Your mind. I find your mind fascinating. You have a strong mind." He muttered quickly and lamely. Julia smiled softly and looked down at her hands as she clasped them together tightly.

"I cause you to conflict with your innermost self." She said quietly, her smile disappearing.

"Yes." He paused.

"I see."

"I quite often let your comments go, I know you don't mean any harm. I don't know what came over me."

"You let your frustrations towards me build up until you couldn't contain them any longer. And perhaps," Julia fiddled with her apron for a moment before looking up at William. "I let some of my own frustrations run free against you." She sighed deeply. "It is I who owes you the apology. I can see now how my advice, even though it was meant in the most reassuring ways could be seen as crossing a line." William held up a hand and shook his head.

"Thank you Doctor but I am also to blame. I lost my head and said some very harsh-and untrue things. You were only trying to help. My wife often tells me that for such a great Detective I don't always have the broadest mindset when it comes to personal relationships." Julia nodded absently.

"Thank you Detective for the sincere apology." The room stayed silent as all of the pent up feelings had finally been laid out. Finally, Julia wordlessly reached over to pull Mr. Cowen into the freezer. William reached over and together they moved the body. It was only when Julia had locked the freezer did she speak.

"I have an idea. What do you say to making an agreement?" William raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of agreement?" He asked cautiously.

"I agree to think about where you are coming from when I say something and you do the same."

"And you believe this will help us get along?" Julia nodded.

"I do." William pondered her suggestion for a moment. It made sense; if they took the time to consider where the other was coming from when they spoke, it would most likely help their working and personal relationship. William looked Julia over head to toe before thrusting out his hand.

"Deal." A free, wide smile spread across Julia's face. She quickly composed herself and grasped the Detective's hand, shaking it vigorously before she released it and brushed away the stray curls that fallen out.

"Are we alright?" She asked slowly. William nodded silently. Julia's eyes glanced across the room and widened when she saw the clock.

"Oh! Look at the time! I am sorry Detective but I have the rest of day off and I have a previous engagement that I really must be getting to." William nodded.

"I will escort you out." William offered somewhat stiffly. Julia motioned for her to follow him as she ascended to the upper level to gather her jacket and hat. As the two made their way out of the morgue, William turned to bid Julia goodbye.

"I hope you enjoy your…um…" His sentence fell apart as he didn't actually know what she was spending her day doing. Julia caught this and smiled.

"I've been asked out to lunch. And I do plan on enjoying myself, thank you Detective." Julia responded sweetly. "I hope you have a lovely day yourself." With that she dismissed herself, walking away. Julia did not look back and as she walked down the streets of Toronto, Julia felt a strange sense of satisfaction.

'_He can't hate me. Even if he wants to. He just can't_.' While she knew her heart had attached to William in a way she had never experienced, she had to accept the fact that his heart was attached to another. If the only way she could have him was as a friend, then she would do whatever it took to keep that connection. So knowing he couldn't hate her even if he tried would have to be enough. And so Julia was left to move on. And she believed that if she tried, really tried, she could feel something for someone else. But only if she tried. This was the first step. Enjoying a lunch. And for doing that, Julia was proud of herself.

* * *

**As much as I wanted to end their fight with a make out session there is still the matter of Liza, who I'm kinda upset to kill and kinda not! ;)**


	9. In which why do I have these feelings?

**Chapter 8**

**In which why do I have these feelings?**

**Just a short chapter to help you guys further understand William and his moodiness towards Julia.**

* * *

_6 months later…_

'_She is my wife and I love her more than anything. She is my best friend. She is giving me everything I've ever wanted. We're having a child together. She understands me and respects me. She is a member of my religion and has the same values. She is…safe._' William thought as he watched his wife settle into their bed. She smiled softly at him and turned away, reaching for her book. William smiled to himself as he watched his wife use her ever expanding stomach to prop the book up. To William, Liza was the perfect partner. She gave as good as she got and when he was with her, he always found himself smiling. But there was something missing and for the life of him, William could not figure out what it was. All he knew was that he shared it with a woman who was not his wife. That woman and her dazzling smile flashed across the Detective's mind and he frowned.

Ever since he had met her, William knew he shared a connection with Julia Ogden. And the more time he spent with her, the more obvious it became that he had feelings for her. Very _inappropriate_ feelings. They caused him to become guilty and frustrated every time he interacted with her. Denying it only made things worse. It caused him to explode at her when she tried to reassure him. It caused him to behave irrationally. He eventually gave into the fact the feelings were there. He just did his best to repress the feelings.

'_Julia. What is it about her that I cannot resist? I am connected to her in a way I have never felt before and I can feel nothing but guilt. Liza, my beautiful pregnant wife is sitting right next to me and all I can think about is Julia and what my marriage is missing._' William shook his head. '_My marriage is missing nothing._' He admonished. '_And yet…_'

"William? Is something the matter?" Liza asked softly, looking concerned. William reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Nothing at all my love, nothing at all." Liza put her book down and gazed seriously at her husband.

"It's not about the baby is it?" William sighed and moved closer to his wife, pulling her so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. William wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a hand on her stomach, caressing it. This was not the first time Liza questioned William's impending fatherhood. Since their first pregnancy scare back at the beginning of their marriage she often wondered if he really wanted to be a father. To which, William always had to reassure his wife that being a father and having a close knit family was something he always wanted.

"Sweetheart, you know that I love you and this baby. Starting a family with you is everything I have ever wanted. As I have told you time and time again, you have nothing to worry about." As he spoke, William could feel his child wriggling underneath his fingers.

"Promise me?" Liza whispered. William placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I promise you." He assured.

'_I am a loyal man. I love my wife and my child. It doesn't matter what connection I have with Julia. She is not my wife and as such I must stop thinking about her and focus on my family._' With that, William and Liza snuggled into bed, William dreading his dreams, for they were not something he could control.


	10. In which the stork arrives

**Chapter 9**

**In which the stork arrives part 1**

* * *

_2 and a half months later…_

"Julia?" Julia snapped to attention, gazing across the table to see Conrad Archer watching her with concern.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry Conrad, did you say something?" Conrad looked her over and sighed.

"You're a thousand miles away. What's the matter?" Julia sighed and smiled softly.

"A friend of mine went into labour this morning. I haven't heard anything as of yet and it worries me." Conrad reached across the table and took Julia's hand.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." He assured. Julia sighed.

"It's just that the first birth can be the hardest on a mother. I don't want anything to happen to her." Conrad squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles soothingly.

"Everything will be fine." Julia supressed the urge to roll her eyes. She had been courting Conrad Archer for almost seven months. He wasn't perfect but he was a kind man and he was accepting of her career. One thing she realized was that he was always optimistic. A little optimism here and there could be comforting and refreshing but it often made him unrealistic which was something Julia found to be tedious. He also got jealous very easily which at first Julia found to be sweet but was now getting tiresome. And the truth was Conrad came from a rich family. He was supported through and through. And yet, unlike Julia, Conrad was quite naïve to the harsh realities of the world.

"Dear, you really have no idea how damaging having a child can be." Julia said sweetly. _Or the damage of not having a child_. Conrad took his hand back and furrowed his brow.

"And you do?" He challenged. Julia's mind flashed back to the horrible night and the painful days following her abortion. That one decision she made years ago which was now drastically affecting her life and her choices today. Julia shifted in her chair, straightening her posture.

"I have seen many women die from childbirth during my career." Julia retorted. She had already decided that she would not tell Conrad about her abortion or her infertility. Julia had already come to the conclusion that Conrad could not handle her secret. He would not only cut her loose but he wouldn't keep her secret. And that was something she couldn't risk. Besides, Julia was happy with Conrad. She wasn't deeply, soul fulfilled happy. But she was happy. At least, most of the time. Their relationship as of late had been less peaceful moments and more of bitter fighting. Telling Conrad her secret would push their relationship past the breaking point. And she wasn't willing to sacrifice that simply for the sake of honesty. That may have made Julia selfish but she didn't care. Conrad took her mind off William and that was enough for her.

"Perhaps you should stop by and check in on them then." Conrad offered. Julia speared the leftover pieces of salad on her plate.

"I can't just do that." Julia exclaimed. "This is an extremely personal, family matter. I can't go over just because I want to sate my curiosity." Conrad rolled his eyes and threw his napkin on his plate.

"Fine. Don't go." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Why are you angry with me?" Julia asked.

"Because I'm trying to reassure you and you keep turning me down!"

"And I am being realistic!" Julia cried, her tone rising. She quickly shut her mouth and looked around, realizing the other couples in the restaurant were taking notice of them. She sighed loudly and placed her napkin on her own plate.

"I have to go back to work. Thank you for lunch, it was delicious." Julia finished tightly as she stood. Conrad stood as well, grabbing her elbow violently as fury flashed through his eyes. Julia instantly tried to pull away, visions of Percy and his abuse tearing through her mind. Conrad tightened his grip and Julia fought the urge to cry out and to keep her breathing under control.

"Why do you do this?" He whispered harshly. "Whenever we fight, you get defensive and then you walk away, using work as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse," Julia hissed. "My lunch break is over and so I really must be getting back. I have a job that comes with responsibilities Conrad, something you seem to know nothing about." Before Conrad could rebut that he did too know what responsibilities were-which was an argument all on its own-Julia continued. "Besides, I'm not the one who brings flowers and pathetic apologies just hours after we fight. I am not the who doesn't think about the real reasons for our fights and I am not the one who is afraid to be alone." With that she pulled her arm away, exiting the restaurant as fast as she could.

* * *

Even by the time Julia had made her way to the morgue and settled herself at her office chair she still had not gotten her nerves under control. Julia had never seen Conrad act in such a way and it scared her. He was acting just as Percy had. Try as she might Julia could not shake the fear the came with those memories. And she wasn't willing to go through that again, all the pain and suffering. She just couldn't. Julia was deep in thought, debating the future of her relationship and how Conrad would react when the door burst open. Julia let out a strangled cry at the sound, clutching one hand to her chest and the other to her mouth.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Constable Crabtree exclaimed worriedly as he came around the corner. Julia gave a shaky sigh of relief when she realized it was only George.

"I'm perfectly fine Constable; you just gave me quite a fright when you came banging onto my morgue." George flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm terribly sorry Doctor; I was just so excited that I couldn't contain myself. I come bearing good news." Julia raised an eyebrow and George beamed.

"The Murdoch's have a baby girl!" George exclaimed. A brilliant smile lit up Julia's face.

"Oh that is wonderful! And they're both alright?" Julia asked. George paled.

"I forgot to ask…" He gasped. Julia chuckled.

"I'm sure they're both perfectly fine George. Perhaps I will stop by after work today and see how they are both doing."

* * *

Later that night, Julia made her way down the street, turning onto the Murdoch's neighbourhood. The humid summer air made Julia wish she didn't have to wear so many layers. Julia was already nervous enough as it was. She held a small stuffed rabbit in her hands, which she squeezed nervously. Julia had never been to the Murdoch residence and in that moment she couldn't tell if going to their home was inappropriate, especially considering the long and tiring day they must of day. And yet Julia knew she had to stop by. She wanted to say that the reason was to make sure Liza was alright. But the truth was that Julia only wanted to see his smile.

It was a special smile that Julia had only seen on a handful of occasions. It was a smile emanated pure joy and lit up the room. When Julia looked at that smile, she could see William's soul smiling. And it brought Julia great joy to see the smile. There were days when she longed and wished she could bring that smile to his face. But knowing she couldn't, Julia settled for catching glimpses of it when she could.

All of a sudden, Julia found herself on the Murdoch's front step. She squeezed the rabbit for luck and raised her hand to door, rapping her knuckles against the wood. She heard rustling and muted banging going on from within the house before the door swung open to reveal a very dishevelled William Murdoch. His hair poked out in every direction, his tie was gone and his overcoat and vest had been discarded.

"Julia!" He gasped. Julia smiled at his use of her first name. It never got old to her.

"William," She returned softly. "I heard that you were blessed with a little girl. I wanted to be the first to drop off a gift." She explained, motioning to the rabbit. When he just stared at her, Julia began to panic. "But if this a bad time or I'm intruding I can come back or leave this in your office or-" William chuckled and reached out, grasping her hands in his own.

"Please do come in." William motioned, tugging her into the house. The house was smaller than Julia envisioned. The dining room connected with the kitchen on her right with a small sitting room on her left. A hallway led away from the staircase and main foyer.

"You'll have to forgive Liza," William said quietly. "She's resting."

"Oh of course!" Julia sympathized. "After what she's been through, I would expect nothing less." William took her hand and silently led her to the sitting room.

"Wait here," He instructed, gently taking the rabbit offered to him before disappearing upstairs. Julia sat politely on one of the plush chairs, removing her coat and hat, taking in the room around her. A small fireplace and mantle lay against the wall surrounded by bookshelves. It seemed the sitting room also doubled as a small library. The bookshelves were full to bursting with books. Julia stood and began looking at what the shelves had to offer. One title caught her eye and she reached, pulling the small book from the shelf.

'_A critical and explanatory account of the poetry of Lord George Gordon Byron and Percy Bysshe Shelley._' Julia smiled softly. She had no idea the Detective had a love for Byron and Shelley. She too shared a passion for the poets of the romantic era. Julia was about to put the book back in its place when she heard the floorboards creak. She turned and her eyes fell on William, taking in the small bundle he was holding. It squirmed in his grasp and a tiny hand peeked out of the fuzzy pink blanket.

"What are you looking at?" William inquired, nodding his head towards the book.

"Byron and Shelley." She replied turning around and placing then book back in its proper place. "I had no idea you had a love for poets of the romantic era." William shrugged slightly.

"I don't, my wife does." Julia nodded and glided gracefully across the floor.

"So this is your little girl?" Julia whispered in awe, gently pulling the blanket back to reveal the little girl. William smiled proudly and nodded. "And they're both healthy? Liza is doing alright?" Julia asked, the doctor in her surfacing.

"Yes. Although," William paused, "there was a moment when we thought we'd lost Lily here."

"Lily…" Julia said slowly, testing the name as she traced a finger along the baby's cheek. "I love it."

"It's short for Lillian." He informed. Out of the corner of her eye, Julia noticed William was watching her intently.

"Would you like to hold her?" William asked. Julia stood back, hands raised.

"Oh I don't know…" She replied, eyes wide. "I'm not really that good with children…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine." William assured. The truth was she avoided children. Especially as of late. There were times when Julia regretted her past decisions and she had discovered that if she stayed away from children, she felt no guilt. But as Liza swelled with pregnancy and William swelled with happiness, Julia felt a deeper regret than she had ever felt. William made her want a family. He seemed have a knack for making her long for the things in life she could not have. William stepped forwards, offering Lily to her. She could see he wanted her to hold Lily and Julia did not want to disappoint him. She reached forward and gingerly took the small girl into her arms. She squirmed for a moment before settling, turning her face into the crook of Julia's arm. Julia adjusted her so she could have a hand free to pull the blanket aside and truly get a good look at the little girl.

"William…" Julia breathed softly. "She's so beautiful." William puffed up his chest at the praise and smiled, stepping close. He invaded Julia's personal space, coming to stand behind her. Julia's breath caught in her throat as he reached around her and tucked the blanket around his daughter.

"See? You're a natural. She loves you." William praised. Julia flushed slightly, determined to keep her gaze off William. Lily shuffled slightly and Julia smiled down at her. She had meant what she said about the little girl; she was absolutely perfect. The baby twisted her head and looked up at Julia with sleepy blue eyes. She snuck her tiny hand around Julia's finger and squeezed. Julia felt her heart ache painfully in her chest and she suddenly remembered why she didn't interact with children.

"Have you ever thought about having children, Doctor?" William asked. Julia swallowed.

"I do not believe children are in my future." She whispered, trying to not let her emotions seep into her words.

"Oh come now," William chided, coming to stand in front of her. "Forgive me for being so bold but have you not been seeing Conrad Archer for the past seven months?" Julia nodded as she silently handed Lily back to her father. "Has nothing come from that?" Julia looked away, not wanting him to know how her relationship was crumbling rapidly. However, she forgot that he happened to be a Detective.

"Something happened." He stated grimly.

"I'd rather not discuss it Detective." She replied, keeping her tone cool. William stepped back.

"Forgive me; it was not my place to ask." He apologized. Julia waved her hand dismissively and cleared her throat.

"No need to apologize Detective. It's perfectly alright. Lord knows I've crossed the proverbial line with you more than once. But if you will excuse me, I must be getting home."

"Julia…" William sighed.

"Besides," She shrugged. "I have intruded as much as it is. I'm sure you just want to spend every moment with your wife and daughter. I wouldn't want to take away from that." With that she ducked her head and left.

"Julia!" William called from the doorway, watching as Julia rushed quickly down the street and away from the house.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" William asked his wife the next morning. Liza sat up in bed, nursing Lily.

"We will be fine William. I'm sure Julia is missing her forgotten hat and coat. I think we can manage while you pop out for half an hour." William placed a hand on Liza's knee.

"I won't even be gone that long. I promise." William assured softly, planting a kiss on his wife's forehead before dashing downstairs.

"Tell Julia I'm sorry I missed her!" Liza called after her husband.

William made his way down to the morgue, weaving expertly through the throng of people, determined to get to the morgue, drop off the coat and hat, try not to have an awkward conversation with Julia and go back home to his family. He reached the morgue and checked his pocket watch. It was ten thirty. Julia should be in. He dashed up the stairs, pushing his way past the large wooden doors. William marched swiftly to Julia's office, jacket and hat in hand. He slowed however when heard shouting.

"Why are you like this?!" A man's voice screamed. William cocked his head, recognition of the voice coming to his mind. Conrad Archer.

"Like what?" He heard Julia defend.

"So frustrating! Every time I make an attempt to get closer to you, you step forward only to pull away a moment later!"

"I do nothing of the sort!" William walked forward slowly coming around the corner to see Julia and Conrad arguing on the lower level of the morgue. Conrad had seemed to back Julia against her work bench.

"You do! It's as if you're afraid to get close to me. Like you're afraid to…" Conrad paused, attempting to subdue in his anger.

"Afraid to what, Conrad? Afraid to what?" Julia challenged, jutting her chin out, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Afraid to love me!" Conrad roared. William moved silently, deciding to make his presence unknown. He would just leave the jacket and hat on her desk and creep out of the morgue as quietly as he could. Conrad was breathing heavily and so was Julia. Anger still burned in Julia's and though he couldn't see Conrad's eyes, William was sure anger still lay there.

"Or," Conrad said slowly, his voice low and harsh, "Perhaps you're not afraid of loving me because you don't really love me at all." William watched as Julia took an intake of breath, an undistinguishable emotion flashing through her eyes before she let out a chuckle.

"Really Conrad? Jealously?" Conrad slammed his hand down on the morgue cot beside him.

"Dammit Julia! Don't laugh at me!" This time Julia jumped slightly and William watched as she clenched at the work bench, her knuckles turning white from the force of it. William dropped the jacket and hat carelessly on the desk and slowly moved to the doorway separating the two morgue levels. Something told him he needed to stay. He needed make sure Julia was alright; Conrad's tone worried William.

"Tell me you love me." Conrad whispered. Julia's eyes widened.

"Do you really need me to?" She asked.

"I need you to tell me you love me and no one else." He ordered, stepping forward and grabbing Julia by her upper arms. "Tell me!" He roared, shaking her. Julia reacted instantly, pushing Conrad back into the morgue cot. He let out a cry of pain and rage, grasping at the cot and heaved himself up.

"Blasted woman!" He huffed. Conrad raised his arm, preparing to backhand Julia. But William had had enough.

"Mr. Archer!" William boomed, coming down the stairs, "Surely you would not be thinking of striking Doctor Ogden?" He asked even though it wasn't really a question.

"This is no business of yours Murdoch." He sneered. Murdoch glowered.

"As a man of the law, it is." He stated firmly. "If you continue to attempt to assault Doctor Ogden, I will have no recourse but to arrest you." Archer turned away from Murdoch and William stepped around him easily, placing himself between Conrad and Julia.

"Leave. Now." William ordered. Conrad stepped backward. He looked over William's shoulder at Julia and then back to William. He took another step back and then another until he had backed away completely. Conrad moved from the morgue, a sour look covering his face. When he was sure the man had left, William sighed and visibly relaxed before turning to Julia.

She had her eyes closed and head bowed as if she was expecting a blow any moment. Her body was rigid and her lower lip trembled. Julia's hands still clutched at the work bench violently and her breath came out in shaky gasps. William slowly reacted over and placed a hand on her should, frowning when she flinched. Slowly Julia lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking sadly up at him.

"Julia…" He whispered softly. Julia moved away from him bringing a hand to her mouth as she turned away from him.

"You need to leave." She demanded quietly.

"But-"

"Leave, Detective." She tried again, this time her voice faltering.

"Why?" William questioned, knowing he was pushing it.

"I am not as strong…" Julia yelled, pausing to try and compose herself even though it was useless. "…as you think I am." She finished, tears gliding down her cheeks. "But I need to be. I am a woman in a working man's world. I can't afford to be emotional. I need the men I work with to believe that I am strong. I need _you_ to believe that I am." She still refused to look at him and William didn't move, respecting her space. "Because if you don't…you won't look at me the same anymore. And I can't go through that. Not again." William cocked his head and his brow furrowed. He took a step forward.

"Again?" He asked quietly. "Julia…has Conrad hit you before?" Julia let out a bitter laugh. Keeping her past a secret no longer seemed to matter. No after what William just witnessed.

"I was engaged once." She stated, turning to face him. William's eyes widened. "I came home one afternoon and found him in bed with his neighbour. I told him that we were finished and he hit me." Julia waited, letting the news sink in. "He threw me against the dresser and I left. I haven't seen him since."

"Julia…" William tried. Julia gave a teary chuckle.

"But it didn't matter. I went to work and tried to pretend like everything was fine but everything had changed. As soon as people found out the engagement was off, they started looking at me differently. No one knew what had transpired between Percy and I but it didn't matter. Everyone assumed it was my fault. Looks turned to whispers, whispers to doubt. I left my post at the hospital because of it." She was shaking as she spoke, sobs escaping one after the other. William stood before her awkwardly. He could either do as she wished and walk away, pretending he'd seen nothing. Or he could comfort her. William chose the latter. He stepped forward and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, patting it slowly. This only made Julia cry harder. She waved at him, trying to shoo him away but William grasped tiny wrist and pulled her to him. As expected, Julia struggled, hitting his chest. William just squeezed her tighter and she gave in, clutching the lapels of his jacket as she sobbed.

"It's alright…" William whispered, soothing her just the way she had done to him when his wife miscarried.

"I thought it wouldn't affect me…but it does. In a way I never imagined. When Conrad raised his hand to me, I couldn't do anything to stop him. It was Percy all over again." Julia cried, her breath coming out in hiccups. William slowly ran a hand up her back.

"You need to leave him." William said softly after Julia's tears had dissipated. Julia stood back from him anger on her face.

"And how do propose I do that? You've seen what he's like when he's angry! And after that? Am I supposed to return to my lonely life? Coming to work, doing my job and then coming home just to repeat it all the next day? To go on with no one to love?"

"I am sure you will find someone." William assured.

"Obviously not!" She raged. "Every man I come across seems to be perfectly nice. Charming, handsome, smart. But after some time with me they become jealous, abusive, adulterous, abandoning men!" Julia cried.

"Perhaps you bring out there true nature," William conceded, "But that is not a terrible thing. It helps you to get away from them before you get hurt. And you _need _to get away from Conrad." Julia sighed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh, I know!" She moaned, wiping at her eyes. "I just don't know how."

"I could-" William began.

"No William." Julia snapped. She sighed deeply and placed a hand on William's shoulder and smiled softly. "You have done plenty for me already. Besides, you have a wife and new daughter waiting for you. I can deal with Conrad on my own."

"Are you positive?" William asked slowly. Julia nodded.

"Go on Detective. Go be with your family; I will be alright." Julia assured. William held her gaze for a long moment, searching her eyes. Finally he stepped back and headed to the stairs.

"Oh and Doctor," He called. Julia turned to look at him. "I will only ever see you as the strong woman I _know _you are and I will only ever look at you with admiration." Julia's expression softened but William did not wait for her to speak, instead leaving swiftly.

* * *

"You were gone for longer than a half an hour." Liza teased when William finally arrived home. "Did Doctor Ogden enchant you with some new study of hers?" William stared at his wife for a moment. After a moment, William decided Liza did not need to know what had transpired in the morgue.

"Not at all." He smiled and moved over to his wife, kissing her quickly. "Traffic was just very blocked up."


	11. In which the stork arrives part 2

**The road less travelled**

**Chapter 10**

**In which the stork arrives part 2**

* * *

Julia sat on the park bench waiting nervously. Conrad was due to arrive any minute and Julia would be lying if she said she was not dreading it. She had no idea how he would react when she told him she was ending their relationship.

"Julia?" Conrad's voice called out from behind her. Julia turned and looked Conrad over from head to toe. He seemed happy enough. Julia gestured for him to sit down and he did, sitting too close for Julia's liking. As he sat down, Julia took in the man in front of her. How had she gone from caring for this man to fearing him? Julia knew exactly how it had happened. What she didn't know was how she had not seen this man for who he was. Was she really so desperate to find someone else to replace William in her heart that she began courting the first man to offer himself to her?

"I assume you've asking me here for a reason." Conrad stated. "But first let me tell you how dreadfully sorry I am about the other day." He reached out to caress her face and Julia flinched, moving away from him. Conrad frowned and clenched his fist, but did not attempt to move closer for which Julia was grateful.

"Conrad…" Julia paused, unsure of which words to use. "I can longer continue this relationship." Julia waited. She expected Conrad to fly into a rage or to argue with her. Instead he turned away. Julia could see him clench his jaw and breathe deeply. Finally he sighed and turned back to her.

"You don't trust me anymore." He stated. "I scare you." He added quietly a moment later. Julia closed her eyes and nodded sadly. Conrad nodded as well, taking in her wordless answer.

"I think this is best." He murmured calmly, although Julia could sense an undercurrent of anger. Julia blinked.

"You're not upset?" She asked cautiously. Conrad sighed harshly.

"Did you expect me to be full of rage?" He questioned impatiently.

"I-" Julia stammered.

"Your heart belongs to another." Conrad stated simply. "Though it hurts, I cannot stand to be with someone who does not love me. Let alone someone who fears me." Julia nodded slowly. With that, Conrad stood. "Goodbye Julia." Julia watched as Conrad walked away, releasing the breath she was holding.

* * *

Ruby Ogden made her way up the pathway to her sister's home. Julia had no idea she was in town and that was the way she liked it. If Ruby gave her sister time to prepare for her arrival, it never made the visit any fun. Best just to blindside her older sister.

When she found herself at the door, Ruby checked her watch. Julia might be at the morgue. She contemplated going there to meet her sister but decided against it. She would just knock on the front door and wait until Julia got home. However, she didn't even have the chance to knock on the door.

"Ruby?" Ruby smiled and turned to see her very startled sister standing at the base of the stairs. "What are you doing here?" Julia's voice had that delightful squeak that told Ruby she had frustrated her sister.

"What? A girl can't stop by just because she misses her sister?" Julia huffed as she climbed the stairs.

"You really do have the worst timing." Julia muttered under her breath, pushing past her sister to unlock the front door and enter her home.

"Jules, whatever are you talking about?" Ruby followed her sister, waving away the maid who tried to remove her coat and hat. Julia removed her coat and hat, scrubbing a hand over her face and sighing deeply.

"My life has just been a little…" She paused, trying to find the right word. "Hectic as of late." Ruby looked her sister over.

"What happened?" Ruby asked. Julia shook her head and walked away, heading for her study. Ruby shrugged out of her coat and tossed off her hat, following her sister.

"Jules you are not going to blow me off. Tell me what happened willingly or so help me I will force it out of you." Julia laughed.

"And how do you plan to do that?" She asked. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I used to make you spill your guts when we were younger, I can do it again." Julia's eyes widened, remembering her younger sister's childish tactics that used to make Julia reveal all of her secrets when she was a young girl.

"You wouldn't." She gasped. Ruby stepped forward, eyes narrowing.

"Try me." She challenged. The sisters stared at each other for a long moment before Julia sighed, bracing herself on her desk.

"I had to end my relationship with Conrad." Ruby cocked her head to one side.

"That boring rich boy?" Ruby asked. "What was wrong with him? Besides the fact he was as dull as a log." Julia smiled softly before looking at her sister sadly.

"He raised his hand to me." She answered softly. Ruby's eyes widened.

"He hit you?!" She cried.

"Ruby, hush!" Julia waved her arms, trying to make her sister quiet. "No, he did not hit me. But he would have if Detective Murdoch had not intervened." Ruby said nothing and so Julia continued. "But after what with Percy," Julia took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "I could not keep Conrad in my life." Ruby nodded.

"Was he upset? Did he get angry?" She inquired.

"He was upset, but not angry. At least not on the outside. He didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who feared him and he couldn't stand being with someone whose heart belongs to someone else." The last statement was unintended and her breath caught when she realized she had said it.

"Your heart belongs to another?" Ruby asked in breathy voice, taunting her older sister. "And to whom does your heart belong?" Julia rolled her eyes and looked away from Ruby. Unexpected tears were swelling in her eyes and Julia laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Oh Ruby, he's married." She sighed sadly. "He occupies my mind all day long and holds the key to my heart even though he doesn't know it. I desire him even when I know it is not appropriate. And my heart aches whenever I am near him because I know he can never be mine." A few stray tears escaped and Julia hastily wiped at them, looking away from her sister. Ruby moved across the room and instantly pulled her sister into a hug. Julia rested her head on her younger sister's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Ruby's slight waist.

"I don't know what to do about him." Julia whispered. "I've never met someone so…so perfect." Ruby sighed.

"Jules you need to get away. As far away from that man as possible." Julia gave an internal sigh. She couldn't tell Ruby that going away wouldn't work because she would just end up coming back to working with him when she returned.

"Oh I don't know…" Ruby pulled away from Julia, a huge smile on her face.

"Come with me to India!" She squealed. "I'm going there to write a story about a Rajah. You could come with me!"

"Ruby, I can't just leave. I have a job and-"

"To hell with your job! Come with me!" Ruby pleaded.

"I cannot!" Julia shouted back. Ruby stepped back at her sister's outburst, eyes wide. After a long tense moment, Julia closed her eyes and sighed.

"Oh Ruby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Ruby shrugged.

"It's obvious you aren't going to budge on this. I may as well drop it." Julia was grateful her sister let the subject drop. Besides, they had more fun together when Ruby came to visit if they just shoved all the ugly emotions under the rug.

"Thank you." Ruby put on a big smile.

"What do you say we have a night on the town, just us girls? Lord knows you need it." Julia feigned shock at Ruby's statement before smiling brightly. She knew if there was anyone who could make Julia forget her troubles for a night it was her sister.

"That sounds lovely." Ruby smiled excitedly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


End file.
